halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Covenant Empire (Great War faction)
The Covenant Empire is a playable faction in the Halo real-time strategy game Halo Wars: The Great War. It is one of the main factions in the game, beholding many campaigns, units, fleets and planets. The Covenant Empire and the UNSC are the two biggest factions in The Great War, having a larger variety of units, bigger fleets and many territories. Even though the UNSC is practically as powerful (to an extent) as the Covenant Empire, the Covenant still have many more unit types and unit variants than any other faction and even though this may make it seem like the Covenant have an overall advantage, it doesn't actually make much difference in gameplay. Leaders and Heros Leaders and Heros bring many new features to the battlefield, such as new units, upgrades and Combat Support. They also increase the morale of all the companion units surrounding them. There are three types of leaders in gameplay: Land Commanders are the leaders for Covenant armies on the land, as units they normally appear in the form of soldiers or special forces units, though note they can use any allied or unoccupied vehicle or air-craft if they don't start in one by default. They will normally automatically come free for use at the start of a Land Battle. Space or Water Commanders are the leaders for ships from Space and Water Battles, as units they normally appear in the form of ship/fleet masters and bridge officers, and can use water/air-craft. They are only available if the player has a fleet. Specialists bring many advancements to their fleet, as units in the Covenant they normally appear in the form of people of religious significance or researchers such as scientists, professors and weapons masters and sometimes in the form of special forces. Note: Water units honestly don’t directly belong to any specific leader, though water’s bonuses are shared by all leaders. These three leader type categories, each bring one or two extra units, or Combat Support to the battlefield: Land Commanders provide new land or water units also allowing more extra units then any other, as well as some free upgrades. Space or Water Commanders provide new air units and allow a higher population limit, all fleet commanders also come with drop-pods, not to mention the other unique Combat Support they come with. Specialists provide new units in several categories, things are produced faster and all things cost less resources. See Halo Wars: The Great War for more information about Leaders and Heros. Note: The title of the leader types may not sound that accurate, but the sub- titles will. List of Covenant "Standard" Leader unit types: *Field Master - Land based Leader **Sangheili Field Commander ***Field Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Field Marshal (General/Zealot Variants) **Jiralhanae Chieftain ***Zealot Chieftain ***War Chieftain ***Battle Chieftain *Ship Master - Space or Water based Leader **Sangheili Fleet Commander ***Ship Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Fleet Master (General/Zealot Variants) ***Supreme Commander **Kig-Yar Zealot **Dark Kig-Yar Zealot **Jiralhanae Fleet Commander ***Ship Master ***Fleet Master *Minister/Council - Adaptable-based Leader **Lesser Prophet **San' Shyuum Minister **Sangheili Councilor **Sangheili Scientist **Unggoy Deacon List of Covenant Hero unit types: *Heros can appear in almost any form of unit type with any type of armament - Meaning any Covenant Hero could share the role of any Covenant unit type or species, from infantry to vehicle to aircraft, etc. *Exclusive to Heros - Some unit types can only come in the form of heros, they vary in size, armament and species. **High Prophet/Hierarchs **Imperial Admiral **Special Warfare Commander of the Covenant **Arbiter **Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Note: The Covenant Empire is the biggest faction in the game, having more fleets and species than any other, hence the larger variety of leader types. Units List (Constructing) Infantry Units Covenant Files *'Unggoy File' ( lead) - Main Covenant Infantry Unit *'Unggoy File (Kig-Yar lead)' - Main Covenant Infantry Unit *'Unggoy File (Sangheili lead)' - Main Covenant Infantry Unit *'Unggoy File (Jiralhanae lead)' - Covenant Infantry Unit *'Kig-Yar File' - Infantry/Scout Unit *'Dark Kig-Yar File' - Infantry/Scout Unit *'Sangheili Lance' - Infantry/Light Commando Unit *'Jiralhanae Pair' - Infantry Unit *'Jiralhanae Pack' (Covenant variant)' - Infantry Unit Ranged *'Kig-Yar Sniper''' - Counter Infantry/Scout Unit *'Dark Kig-Yar Sniper' - Counter Infantry/Scout Unit *'Sangheili Marksman' - Counter Infantry Unit Heavy Units *'Unggoy' Heavy - Anti-Armor Unit *'Unggoy' Suicide Squad - Anti-Armor Unit *'Mgalekgolo' - Counter-Vehicle Unit Support Units *'Huragok' - Support Unit *'Yanme'e' Engineer - Support Unit Other Units *'Unggoy Horde' - Large Infantry Unit *'Unggoy Heavy (Gunner)' - Support/Infantry Unit *'Dark Kig-Yar Murmillo/Gladiator' - Special Forces/Scout Unit *'Unggoy Retrieval Team' - Support/Infantry Unit *'Retrieval Sangheili' - Support/Infantry Unit *'Sangheili Honor Guard' - Support Unit *'Jiralhanae Bodyguard' - Support Unit *'Jiralhanae Master Pack' (Covenant variant) - Large Infantry Unit *'Yanme'e Swarm' - Large Infantry Unit *'Horned Yanme'e Swarm' - Large Infantry Unit Note: There are armament variations for all the Unggoy Files and Kig-Yar units, as wells as for the Unggoy Heavy. Special Forces Stealth Units *'Stealth Unggoy' - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Stealth Unggoy' (Sangheili lead) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Stealth Sangheili' - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Sangheili Spy' (Ossoona) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit Commando Units *'Spec-Ops Unggoy' - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Spec-Ops Unggoy' (Sangheili lead) - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Spec-Ops Sangheili' - Special Forces/Stealth Unit *'Sangheili Commando' - Special Forces Unit *'Sangheili Commando Heavy' - Special Forces Unit Flight Units *'Unggoy Ranger' - Special Forces Unit *'Kig-Yar Ranger' - Special Forces Unit *'Kig-Yar Ranger Sniper' - Special Forces Unit *'Dark Kig-Yar Ranger' - Special Forces Unit *'Sangheili Ranger' (Assault variant) - Special Forces Unit *'Sangheili Ranger' (Commando variant) - Special Forces Unit *'Jiralhanae Jumper' - Special Forces Unit *'Yanme'e Adolescent' - Special Forces Unit Note: There are armament variations for all the Unggoy Stealth, Unggoy Spec-Ops and Sniper units. Vehicle Units Light Armor & Scouts *'Ghost - Reconnaissance/Support/Assault Unit *'Revenant - Support/Light Anti-Armor Unit *'Spectre - Counter-Infantry Unit *'Spectre (Beam variant) - Counter-Infantry unit *'Jiralhanae Chopper - Reconnaissance/Assault Unit Heavy Armor *'Jiralhanae Prowler''' - Reconnaissance/Counter-Infantry Unit *'Jiralhanae Prowler' (Grenade variant) - Reconnaissance/Counter-Infantry Unit *'Wraith' - Anti-Armor/Siege Unit *'AA-Wraith' - Anti-Air Unit *'Shadow' - Transport Heavy Armor (Walker) *'Locust' - Counter-Structure/Mining Platform *'Scarab' - Counter-Everything/Siege/Mining Platform *'Super Scarab' - Counter-Everything/Siege/Mining Platform Aerial Units Assault *'Banshee' - Ground Support/Assault Unit *'Vampire' - Anti-Air Unit Heavy *'Nightmare' - Assault/Bomber Unit *'Phantom Gunboat' - Gunship Water Units Though Water Battles have been confirmed to appear in the The Great War, 343 Industries is yet to reveal or name any of the watercraft that will be used in game. It is possible that some of the watercraft cut from previous Halo games will appear, but that is yet to be announced. Water Units (Ships) See Water units for information. Space Units Standard Space-Craft * Banshee Fighter - Covenant Spacefighter * Seraph Fighter - Main Covenant Spacefighter * Seraph Bomber - Strategic Bomber * Phantom Gunboat - Gunship Transport Ships * Spirit Dropship - Transport Unit * Phantom Dropship - Transport Unit * Lich - Heavy Transport Unit Space Units (Ships) (Constructing) Creator's Note: This section is going to be under construction for a bit, while I decide what units Covenant space battle will have. Support Ships *Agricultural support ship *Hudal-class auxiliary vessel *Scavenger craft *Stealth ship *Tug Light Capital warship Corvette *DAV-class light corvette *SDV-class heavy corvette Destroyer *CPV-class *RPV-class *Super-destroyer *Frigate *CAR-class Cruiser *CCS-class *CRS-class *ORS-class *RCS-class *Reverence-class *Battleship *Unidentified class Carrier *CAS-class assault carrier *CSO-class supercarrier *DDS-class carrier Bases and Producers (Constructing) Ground Bases (Constructing) Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Modular Fortress (Constructing) Water Bases (Constructing) Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Space Bases (Constructing) Base Components & Advancement (Constructing) Unit Producers (Constructing) Advancement Producers (Constructing) Outposts and Turrets (Constructing) Combat Support and Menus (Constructing) Combat Support (Constructing) Reinforcements Menu (Constructing) The Reinforcements Menu also known as the Special Forces Menu is like the Combat Support Menu, but instead of air attacks and transport it provides unique units like special forces and others to the battlefield. It imports units with transport ships and drop-pods from the fleet. At first there is a limit of three available units on the menu (until the units have been fully upgraded and the player has reached Tech Level 4, which there can be 4-7). Unlike most producers where certain units are only available on specific icons, units available from the Reinforcements Menu may appear on any icon (from 2-8). Units that are unique to Reinforcements are: Helljumper, Ranged ODST, Specialized ODST Squad, Bullfrog, UNSC Assassin, ONI Officer. Grizzely Tank and Rhino. Spartan-III’s are available in Reinforcements but few fleets can actually use them; Spartan-III, Spartan-III Weapons Specialist, Headhunters, Spartan-III Team. Note that some units from the Reinforcements Menu are also available in normal producers like the Flamethrower, Science Team, Commando, Rioter Commando. Rhino, Elephant (type 2) and Gremlin. Dropships are available in Reinforcements for a limited amount of time (rent) like the Wombat, Falcon, Pelican Dropship, Stealth Pelican and Albatross. The Menu: *Icon 1 - Circle Page One/Two (Note: Icon 1 in the Reinforcements Menu creates a second page, the player can switch back to circle page one by pressing icon 1 again. Circle page one and two use the exact same units except that circle page one transports them with dropships and circle page two sends units to the battlefield in drop-pods. *Icon 2 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 3 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 4 - Any appointed unit. *Icon 5 - Any appointed unit, icon unlockable at Tech Level 4. *Icon 6 - Upgrades unit from Icon 4, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. *Icon 7 - Upgrades unit from Icon 3, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. *Icon 8 - Upgrades unit from Icon 2, once all upgrades are completed another unit can be unlocked. Building Menu The Building Menu is the place to order the construction of specified buildings. It uses the Forge Menu (which can have as many icons as it needs for its subject) where the player will have a large variety of structures to choose from, all with their own unique functions. The player will be able to flick from each base type; camp, stronghold, fortress. The various building types consist of command centers, Unit Producers, Advancement Producers, turrets, outposts, walls, landing zones and other similar or miscellaneous structures. Within the Building Menu the Unit Production Menu also lays, clicking “X” on a Unit Producer, the Circle Menu for that producer will pop up and the player can acquire those units if he/she doesn’t have any physical producers. Note: All units from the Unit Production Menu take a lot longer to produce than a physical producer. Leader Command Menu The Leader Command Menu is the place to import all leaders and heros, that the players fleet has at their disposal. The Leader Command Menu can have the three leader types and eleven heros or less in it, or fourteen heros or less. Note: Icon 1 will control Circle Page 2.